Sorsha
Princess Sorsha is the tritagonist of the 1988 Lucasfilm, Willow. She is tasked by her mother, Bavmorda to retrieve Elora Danan in order to banish her soul to oblivion. However, Sorsha falls in love with Madmartigan, a fallen Knight of Galladoorn. She betrays her mother and joins the heroes in the conflict against her. Background Personality Initially, Sorsha was mean-spirited but this was due to being alone and having no friends in the world. She was also very headstrong, even not needing General Kael's help when Sorsha could not find baby Elora. She was mostly raised underneath her mother's expectations. Sorsha was also quite rude, especially when facing Madmartigan and Willow Ufgood in these situations. However, it was proven that Sorsha did not possess some of her mother's mannerisms. She truly was her father's daughter, as Sorsha had inherited not only her father's red hair but his compassionate heart and good nature. She showed this after she abandoned all of her mother's previous teachings and thoughts. During the final battle, Sorsha refused to allow her mother to kill Elora when she and Raziel confronted Bavmorda. She was cold towards Willow, even calling him "peck" (the insulting name towards Nelwyns). However, Sorsha no longer considered him different and treated him like an equal, even helping Willow Madmartigan and their allies rescue Elora from Nockmaar Castle. Initially, Sorsha had hated the thought of being a mother, especially when she was there every night helping women give birth to their children and inspecting them. However, at the end of the film, Sorsha appears to finally decide to be a mother, taking responsibilty to being Elora's foster mother and Madmartigan as her foster father. Physical Appearance Sorsha is a young woman who is eighteen years old, according to the film's adaptation. She has red hair that she inherited from her father and has brown eyes. Sorsha is also very beautiful inside and out, fair skin, and at least five foot two. Appearances ''Willow'' Sorsha is tasked by her mother, Bavmorda to retrieve Elora Danan in order to banish her soul to oblivion. Bent from her mother's will since birth, Sorsha couldn't be her own person until she fell in love with Madmartigan, a fallen Knight of Galladoorn. She betrays her mother and joins the heroes in the conflict against her. During the Battle of Nockmaar Castle, Sorsha let Raziel and Willow to where her mother would perform the ritual. However, they left Willow out in the hallway after seeing his fear. Sorsha nearly kills Bavmorda to stop her mother from killing Elora Danan. However, her mother overpowers Sorsha and nearly kills her against spikes jetting from the wall. However, Sorsha is saved by Raziel before passing out. Bavmorda's spell backfires in her and she banished her own soul to the Netherworld. At the end if the film, Sorsha married Madmartigan and they became guardians of Elora, being the King and Queen Cherlindrea mentioned . Trivia * The novelization and the ''Willow Sourcebook ''reveals several information about Sorsha ** She inherited her father's red hair. *** Because of this, Bavmorda always tried changing her daughter's hair color with magic because she didn't want to be reminded of her husband, who she considered very weak. However, Sorsha's real hair would always shine through ** Sorsha actually hated inspecting all the babies and the task her mother sent her on hunting Elora Danan down . ** She was bent on her mother's will since infancy. ** Most of the underlings under her mother were too afraid to befriend her, and Sorsha had a pet cat so she wasn't lonely. ** She was taught to fight with a sword. A man named Fennel, who was a lieutenant in the Queen Bavmorda's army, taught Sorsha how to swordfight. She and Fennel genuinely cared about one another. He was turned into a sluggish worm by Bavmorda, who desperately wished to turn her daughter into a sorceress like her. ** Sorsha inherited magic from her mother. However, she was uncontrollable with her powers and accidentally killed her pet cat. ** Sorsha didn't just fall in love with Madmartigan because of his sword-fighting but also because he was in her father's armor *** Also, while she was in Tir Asleen, Sorsha came across her father and immediately had a conversation with him and all memories she spent with her father had finally emerged. * At least five deleted scenes showed people discuss Sorsha's father. These are included in the novelizations. Gallery Sorsha_willow.jpg Navigation Category:Willow characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Heroines Category:Tritagonists Category:Live-action characters Category:Book characters Category:Movie characters Category:Lovers Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Reformed characters Category:Antagonists Category:Female characters Category:Magic Users Category:Lucasfilm characters Category:Adults